201ststrykersroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
List of NPCs
This is a list of Non-Player Characters used in 201st RP posts. They are separated by which thread(s) they appear in. Feel free to create a separate page for your NPCs, if the NPCs become developed enough, or if you otherwise feel they deserve their own page separate from this list. This page is only meant as a quick reference, and a compilation of the NPC descriptions already posted on the RP forums. NPCs are listed by section, in the story they first appear in. Many NPCs may be cross-story. The Return (et al.) 201st Stryker Regiment NPCs Corporal Tim "Wash" Kwasnica Typically a quiet, unassuming member of the 201st Stryker Regiment, Kwasnica has done little to draw attention to himself over the two years he's been with the unit. He's a competent mechwarrior and has served the Strykers well over those years. He just made corporal in September of 3050, and the mission to Scheat is the first time he's been the "number two" in a lance. He typically pilots medium or heavy 'mechs in battle, favoring the JM6-S Jagermech the unit helped him acquire more than a year ago. He is a good shot, so ballistics and PPCs are good weapons for him to carry into battle. Like many other members of the 201st, the Strykers are more than just a "gig" for this mercenary, and he views the unit as family. He'd lay his life on the line if it meant saving the life of a single member of the unit. His callsign, "Wash," comes from a common mispronunciation of the "WAS" portion of his last name...he is not a leaf on the wind. After the events on Scheat, Wash's Jagermech had to be rebuilt, nearly from the ground up. Extensive use of spare parts from captured 'mechs and retrofits have actually given the 'mech the weapon profile of a JM6-DD instead of the hardpoints of the JM6-S he piloted on Scheat. The 'mech runs a larger XL engine than before and a pair of LB 10-X ACs instead of paired AC/2s and AC/5s. The autocannon are backed up by a pair of medium lasers in the torso and four machine guns riding shotgun with the autocannons in the arms. Lieutenant Kirwin "Lumpy" Fidgett AeroSpace Fighter pilot for the 201st Stryker Regiment, leader of Stingray Lance assigned to IMS Valkyrie for the mission to Scheat, piloting a Stingray heavy fighter. At 5'8", 165 lbs, he is compact and lean, with excellent reflexes and a good sense for positioning himself and his wingman in the right place in battle. He excels at strafing ground targets, earning the trust and respect of the 201st's ground combat teams. At 26 years old, he's about 1½ years into his time with the 201st. Before that, he did a five year stint with the Eridani Light Horse. Lumpy and Black Cat never served with each other during either of their time in the Light Horse, as Lt. Lewis had been out of the unit for several years when Lt. Fidgett joined. Captain Karl Susanti Captain of the Overlord class DropShip Valkyrie. Karl Susanti has been a spacer since he was very young. Though born groundside, he signed onto his first DropShip crew at the age of 16 to get away from abusive parents. His combination of hard work and practical smarts allowed him to quickly earn the confidence of the Leopard class DropShip's captain. He worked his way up in rank to first mate over a few years. A short time after that, at the age of 24, he signed on as captain of a Gazette class DropShip. For the last 3 decades, he has been commanding combat DropShips of varying sizes for mercenary units throughout the Inner Sphere. He has been in command of the Valkyrie since the 201st Stryker Regiment captured it from the Draconis Combine. Doctor Emmett "Doc" Brown Combat surgeon and one of the on call doctors in the 201st's infirmary, Dr. Brown has been selected as the senior medic for the unit's upcoming deployment to Scheat. Doc Brown was on shift the day of the attack on the 201st compound and had to oversee treatment of most of the members of the 201st who were injured that day, as well as pronounce the death of an infantry trooper and member of the Black Lace Pirate crew. (NB from BlackCatF: I believe Teller or Storm gave him a last name, so I'll go all the way and give him the right first name) Erick Svensen A young member of the hospitality staff the oversees day to day maintenance of the senior enlisted and officer quarters on the 201st Stryker Regiment's compound on the outskirts of Harlech City. A few members of the staff typically travel with the unit when they travel with their larger DropShip. Svensen was on shift the night of the attack day of the attack on the 201st compound and worked closely with the janitorial staff for the compound to make sure all signs of the attack were cleaned up by the next morning. He saw a lot of blood that night. Black Lace Pirates NPCs Jackii De-La-Rogue Star "Kitten" Falls Whitney "Sassy" Sassea Carmen Bearsfoot Wishes Emor Zoey Luik Elffin "Elf" Kira Eve McBride *Former Members: **Latasha Fox **Ann Collinsworth Other NPCs 'Shenju Tuo-zhou' The "Bloodhound" - a man being black-mailed into taking out Lt. Johnson and his affiliates, friends and family. Mid-thirties, black hair with pony-tail, blue eyes. He was a fighter pilot during the attack on Styk, defending the planet. His wing was eradicated by Cassie's Valkyries. He was a Cappellan fighter pilot back then, but was recruited by the ISF later after the 4th Succession Wars. Ever since then, Shenju was given dangerous, high-risk missions, that he carried out with no remorse since he wanted to pay the Feds and anyone aligned with them back. 34 years old, married, 1 child on theway. Ted DeBassi In his late fifties, DeBassi is a veteran of over thirty years of service with the Commandos and a survivor of the 4th Succession War, the War of 3039 and countless brush wars and small scale campaigns. An expert pilot, his Orion Vladimir is extremely fast and agile thanks to its 360XL engine. He makes up for the lack of firepower compared to standard Orion variants by being a precision shot, capable of pinpoint accuracy even hundreds of meters away, often at multiple targets at once. He is one of the most dangerous MechWarriors the 201st have ever faced. [[Aki Hinamura|'Aki Hinamura']]' ' Deadly serious at all times, Hinamura is a consummate professional and a skilled MechWarrior. She is competent in both hand to hand and small arms. Though she preaches the virtues of restraint, she is a woman with a short temper who neither forgets nor forgives easily. The Vendetta (et al.) 201st Stryker Regiment NPCs Keith "Yellowjacket" McGrath A former lieutenant and lance commander with the FWLM, McGrath spent most of his short time in the Militia at a periphery garrison, where he saw combat in several pirate and bandit raids. His 'mech is a relatively new Blackjack (which he calls "Juliet") with three torso mounted lasers and six arm mounted machine guns, as his first battlemech, a PXH-1 Phoenix Hawk that had been handed down through his family for generations, was destroyed in one of the pirate raids. The Blackjack is a stock Arrow that's painted bright yellow with black zebra stripes. In combat, he is best suited to the role of harasser, and he's very effective at using his lasers and machine guns to harry and distract opponents even if his attacked don't do much damage. His distractions often open opportunities for his allies to drop the hammer on the enemy, and his machine guns can help speed them along to their grave. Black Lace Pirates NPCs New members that joined after January 3051: 'Yoshi Adder' Divad Tanaka's younger half sister (and only living relative) 27 yrs old. Small 5'2" slight yet athletic build and weighing in at 100 lbs. She and Divad were not on good terms, she had always been embarrassed by his being half Gaijin, she also resents the fact that Divad made combat pilot in a mech while she washed out (not because of her piloting skill, but because she hesitated to pull the trigger in live combat, she'll kick your ass in a simulator... ;) ) Before the events on Scheat, she was employed by Luthian Armor Works as a Technical adviser, test pilot, PR person. She was currently on a PR tour designed to motivate LAW suppliers workers (showing off what their work accomplishes) and testing a prototype "Wolf Trap" mech due to go into production in the upcoming year when she was rounded up and arrested by infantrymen from the 4th Proserpina Hussars. After being rescued by Ryan Lewis, Divad Tanaka, and a small team of infantry from the Strykers, Yoshi joined up with the Black Lace Pirates at the invitation of Jackii. 'Usula & Daphne McTavish' Former Northwind Highlanders, they left the clan not satisfied with their "traditions". Ursula, 29, and Daphne, 27, both pilot Highlanders an HGN-733 and HGN-733C respectively. Both like to blare heavy metal music through external speakers while in combat. They can be party animals at times and tend to do everything together. 'Brigitte Mertzer' Brigitte, while a kind sweet girl, usually ends up doing the right thing for the wrong reason or the wrong thing for the right reason. Her schemes are usually off the wall (much in the fashion of Gregor Heimler) but usually work out, even if not as intended. She usually wears a bikini top emblazoned with the Federated Suns emblem on each breast under almost everything and that and the bikini bottoms tend to be her choice for pilot wear. She "bleeds" Federated orange and tends to refer to Kathrine Steiner as that "Old Crow" and her daughter Melissa as "that slut in training". She's very outgoing and doesn't hesitate to speak her mind. She pilots a stock ASN-21 Assassin. Matteo's Marauders NPCs Sydney Moses A women in her late twenties. Large muscles, dark skin, close-cropped hair. She has a gentleness that belies her strength, and a strength that belies her gentleness. A former member of a small merc corps called the Daggers of Death. She left the Daggers in bad blood, and was saved from them by Matteo Kahn. She pilots a Black Knight for Matteo's Marauders. So Far Away Javier Oviedo The father of Helena and Perfecto Oviedo. Decorated combat veteran of the AFFC. He left the service under an honorable discharge after the War of '39, being injured an unable to pilot a 'mech. He is currently on staff at the Robinson Battle Academy. He was off-planet for many years of his childrens' childhood, due to the 4th Succession War and the War of '39 Katie Oviedo (née. Weinstein) Katie is a scientist at the New Avalon Institute of Science. She is married to Javier Oviedo, and is the mother of Helena and Perfecto Oviedo. She spent much of her time on New Avalon, and so was not often around for her children. However, she fiercely cares for them. Gregeor Heimler: MechWarrior Category:NPC